Henry is mine: Good Ending Marvel Cinematic Universe Edition
by snow642
Summary: Set after Henry is mine's Good Ending. Years after Joey's death the Humans turned Toon are still adjusting to their new life in the studio but they can't seem to catch a break. The new Sorcerer Supreme found out of them and is now determined to learn all their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why the two of you have to come along? This isn't a field trip." Dr. Strange said dryly as he walks to towards a run down building with the sign 'Joey Drew's studios' still over the doorway.

"I am the only one who knows the way here and both Rodney and Peter are busy so no one will be at the tower to keep Vision company." Tony smirked as he takes out a set of old keys and swings the ring around his finger. "Besides, I have the keys to this place."

"I am fine being alone, Mr. Stark." Vision smiled softly, even though he said that it still makes him happy to know Mr. Stark cares about him.

"Nope nope nope, not going to happen anytime soon. Besides you need to get your mind off things." Tony said as he unlocks the front door. He should have taken better care of Vision and it too the betrayal of more than half of their team to see that. "Everything here is really old, you might find something you'll be interested in." He opens the door only to have it slammed close by Dr. Strange.

"We're not here for sightseeing or having fun. This place is filled with magic for years that have been ignored that gives it a chance to grow stronger. It is dangerous here and you need to leave." Dr. Strange glare down at the smirking male.

"I know." Tony said as he places his hands in his pockets. "I know what I'm doing so let's get going." He removed a hand to push Dr. Strange's hand away to pull the door open and step inside.

Dr. Strange sigh softly and turn toward Vision. "Keep an eye on him, he's going to get himself killed."

Vision smiled softly. "Mr. Stark knows how to take care of himself but I will." He steps past Dr. Strange to enter the studio.

Tony take in the details of each and every single poster on the walls with a soft smile on his face. "I used to watch Bendy when I was young." He told Vision as he walks farther into the studio and turned to his right. "The left is where they draw the cartoons, we can go there later. I want to see if there are any old films in the theater..." He frowned when he saw a wall where the hallway is supposed to be. "This isn't right."

"So you were wrong about something, big deal. Let's just go downstairs." Dr. Strange roll his eyes as he turns to the left.

"Sorry to break it to you but the stairs are at the right." Tony said as he walks toward the wall and knocks on it. "It is hollow on the other side, someone is trying to hide something." He taps on his arc reactor and let his armour form around his arm but was stopped before he can blast down the wall by a voice coming from the left hallway.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here? You know what? I don't care, get outta here before I call the cops!"

Tony, Vision and Dr. Strange turn around to see blocking the left hallway. He's tall, wearing a white overall over a black shirt, eyes covered by his hat and a broom in his right hand.

"I'm warning you, get out of here or else!" The male lifts the broom up, ready to beat them out the door if he has to.

Tony smile and hold up his hands as he takes a step forward, ready to talk their way out of this when Dr. Strange hold his arm up to stop him.

"Are you the one performing magic in here?" Dr. Strange asks calmly, able to feel the same magic the studio is soaked in surrounding the male.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A hint of nervousness can be heard in the male's voice as he tightens his hold on the broom. "Look, you three look reasonable, I was hired to keep people out of this dump and my boss is going to be pissed if he finds out your here so please leave."

Dr. Strange narrow his eyes as Tony and Vision tension up behind him, the man in front of them is hiding something. "My name is Dr. Strange, I am the Sorcerer Supreme, the primary protector of Earth against magical and mystical threats. The magic in this studio leads me to believe someone has been messing with magic they know not of for a long time." The man in front of them snorts when he heard that. "What's so funny?" Dr. Strange raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing." The man forces a smile. "And it sounds like a whole lot of BS, if you really are supposed to protect people from magic and this place has been used for magic then why only come now?" He asked accusingly with so much anger in his voice that it shocked the heroes.

"I have just learnt about this studio and I do not know why the previous Sorcerer Supreme has not done anything but I am here now." Dr. Strange said softly as he takes a step towards the male.

"You are not needed here." A short male said calmly as he walks up to the taller male and pats his back when he reaches him. "Get some rest, Wally. I'll take it from here." He said softly.

Wally looks down at the male with a frown on his lips. "Are you sure, Henry? I can kick their ass out of here no problem."

"I am sure. Go, I will call if I need help." Henry said firmly.

Wally nods his head. "Be careful." He said softly before leaving.

Henry's eyes are also hidden by a hat but unlike Wally, his hair isn't hidden by it so they can see black greying hair, he's wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbow, black trousers and shoes that don't match the hat he is wearing.

"The person you are looking for has already been dealt with." He had to hold back a growl at the thought of the man. "What he did here will not harm the earth so please leave, we are fixing what he has done and we do not take too kindly to anyone trying to take over."

"I should still take a look around. I'm sure you understand, it is my job." Dr. Strange smile charmingly, he isn't going to leave until he knows exactly what happened here and Henry can see that.

Henry sighs softly as he turns away from Dr. Strange to face Tony. "Your friend here sure is stubborn isn't he, Tony?" He smiled softly, changing the subject. "I'm glad to see you've found people you can trust, no matter what Howard said having friends are anything but a weakness."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Hope can be heard in Tony's voice, he knew exactly who this man is when he heard his voice. After all, how could he forget the voice of the man who he has dreamed of meeting again?

"I know that you know who I am, Tony." Henry chuckles softly. "Why don't we take this outside? It's too stuffy in here."

"I'm sorry but who are you to Mr. Stark?" Vision asked, worried for the man who had a hand in creating him and the only one still around. From where he stands he can see the man shaking and tears form around his sunglasses covered eyes.

"You left me." Tony whispered before Vision can get his answer.

Henry smiled sadly as he nods his head. "I had a falling out with your father and he forbid me from seeing you before I could fix things with him I got pulled into this mess." He gently rubs his arm. "There is so much we have to catch up on, I know a diner in town that serves the best pie in the world." He moves to lead them out of the studio.

"I don't think so." Dr. Strange stopped Henry and had to keep himself from showing his surprise when the Cloak of Levitation knock the man's hat off his head.

Henry stumbles backwards in surprise and the heroes saw his pie-cut eyes before he can hide them.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Henry Stark!?" Tony growled as he points repulsor at the poor toon in front of them.

Henry sighs softly as he runs his hand through his hair. "I am the real Henry Stark, things happened...very bad things..."

"Prove it, tell me something only the real Henry Stark would know!" Tony growled as Dr. Strange and Vision are both ready to attack if Henry makes one wrong move.

"Your father was 19 and your aunt, Alice, was 10 when I was born, your aunt died at the age of 16 protecting me from a group of man who tried to kidnap us to get back at Howard for something he did." Henry had to blink away his tears, he had been close to his sister and her death still hurts. "I started this studio with my friend Joey Drew against the wishes of my parents and Howard and did not have any contact with them until I got a letter from Howard to inform me of our parents failing health. I quit to take care of them and when they passed I helped Howard with his paperwork until you're born." He smiled softly. "I used to take care of you while your parents are busy and let you watch old Bendy episodes that I've worked on even though your father hates it, you loved it so much your first word was Boris and you won't stop saying his name." He chuckles softly at the memory. "The last time I saw you I gave you a notebook full of my drawings, ideas for new Bendy episodes I would never be able to create, do you still have it?"

Tony choke on his sob as he shakes his head, only a few people even remember Alice and fewer people know about his love for the old cartoon but only Henry and himself know about the notebook. "It was burned when my house was destroyed in a terrorist attack." He didn't feel stupid for giving out his address until he for the remains of the only thing he has left from his uncle.

"Oh dear, I hope you got out unharmed." Henry frown in worry. "Don't worry about the notebook, your health and safety are much more important than an old notebook."

Tony smiled softly as he lowers his arm, there is no doubt in his mind that the toon in front of him is his uncle.

"Don't let your guard down, Stark." Dr. Strange move to place himself in front of Tony. "He could still be dangerous."

"I assure you that I am not. Those that are have already been banished to the afterlife...there are some of us who are still unstable from their time here but as long as you don't attack anyone they won't hurt you."

"I still have to know what's going on here." Dr. Strange relax his body but still ready to protect himself.

Henry sighs softly. "They won't like it...but fine. Come with me." He walks past them and towards the front door. He lifts up the trapdoor just before the front door. "This is the only way you can go farther into the studio."

"This has better not be a trick." Dr. Strange warned.

"If I wanted to kill you you would already be dead." Henry turns to them with a kind smile on his lips. "See you on the other side." He said before jumping into the hole.

"You two stay here and if I am not back in an hour call for help." Dr. Strange said as he looks into the hole before jumping into it.

"Like I will stay here, he's not the only one who wants to know what's going on." Tony turn towards Vision with a mischievous grin on his face. "Want to join me?"

Vision smiled softly. "It will be safer if I flow you down." He said as he wraps his arms around Tony and takes them both down the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Vision landed at the bottom only to see Dr. Strange looking around in frustration. "What's up, Doc?" Tony asked as Vision let go of him.

Dr. Strange turn around and growled. "You were supposed to wait for me upstairs!"

"I was supposed to do a lot of things but that doesn't mean I'll do them." Tony shrug his shoulders. "Where's Uncle Henry?"

"He wasn't here when I reached the bottom, he must have run off to warn the others that we are coming." Dr. Strange cross his arms. "This is why I told you to stay."

"Henry didn't run away, Shawn grabbed him when he landed so he can be decoloured." A voice above them giggled and dropped down in front of them. "I was here the whole time waiting for everyone to arrive before I made myself known. My name is Regina and I will be your tour guide until Henry is decoloured!" She gives them a bow as she introduces herself.

In front of them is a perfect version of Bendy with a tail. "I am pretty sure Bendy doesn't have a tail." Tony pretends to act cool even though he is disappointed that Henry isn't here.

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe not in the show but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a tail." She holds out her gloved hands and let them slowly melt into claws. "He doesn't have claws in the show either." She chuckles as the heroes tense up. "Come on, let's show you around." She lets her claws melt back into gloved hands as she leads them to the music department while whistling one of Bendy's song.

The heroes look at each other before following Regina. "How do you know there isn't anyone else you have to wait for?" Vision asked curiously.

"Everything in this studio is connected." Was Regina's only reply as her form melts and reform into a female who is slightly taller than Bendy. "This is what I looked like while I was still human." She turns around and walks backwards so they can see her face. "Of course I wasn't black and white, we would add colours to ourselves but it never stays long and we don't have the money to keep buying coloured ink." She sighs sadly.

"You said that you used to be human, what happened to change you into...that?" Dr. Strange narrow his eyes as he examines Regina, she has pie-cut eyes like Henry.

"Joey Drew happened." She growled that man's name. "A lot of human sacrifices, ink and experiments. Many were driven mad and all were turned into monsters." She melts back to Bendy but this time she is no longer a perfect version, she is thin, clawed hands, clawed hind legs, fangs instead of teeth, leaking ink that covers the top of her face, a devil tail with a sharp tip and wearing a bowtie. "He turned me into this." She hissed in a distorted voice and bare her fangs at them before calming down and melting back to her human form.

Dr. Stranger's clutch his fists as his magic burn under his skin, ready to protect Tony and Vision if needed.

Tony placed his hand over his arc reactor, ready to summon his armour if she attacks as Vision float up and charges up his stone.

"I suggest you three stop what you're doing before we meet any of the others." Regina said as she continues walking backwards and making turns without looking behind her. "Do not even think of showing your weapon unless you are attacked first. Henry is the only one who is completely stable here." She warned as she turns around. "Welcome to the music department!" She said cheerfully as she skips to the middle and spins around to face them again and spread her arms with Bendy's famous grin on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by a loud scream. "WALLY FRANKS! YOU GET YOUR INKY ASS BACK HERE OR IT WILL BE MORE PAINFUL FOR YOU!" Wally, now black and white, run towards them with a completely pink man chasing him.

"REGINA! SAVE ME!" Wally yelled as he dives behind her and uses her as a shield.

Regina is fighting to keep a straight face as Sammy stomp towards them. "Hand him to me." He hissed.

Regina covers her mouth to hide her giggle. "What happened?" She asked once she is done giggling.

"Franks pour pink ink into my coffee." Sammy hissed as he glare at the shivering man hiding behind Regina.

"It was an accident! I was going to use the ink to brighten up the place but I trip and drop it into Sammy's cup! I only managed to take it out when Sammy came in and finish his coffee before I can stop him!" Wally cried as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

Regina shakes her head as she melts into her imperfect version of Bendy and jumps at Sammy, knowing that no matter how angry he is he will catch and cuddle her.

Sammy catches Regina and hugs her close to his chest. "I am going to kill him." He said, a little calmer now.

Regina nuzzles Sammy gently while purring softly until she feels all the tension leave his body. "It was just an accident, no harm done, let's get you decoloured." She glances towards Wally who is slowly inching away. "Wally, I'll go with Sammy so you'll have to continue with the tour."

Wally opens his mouth to protest only for it to die in his throat when he saw the glare Sammy is giving him. He swallowed nervously as he forces a smile. "Leave it to me!" He watches them leave before turning to the heroes. "So...guess I'll have to show you around." He rubs the back of his head. "Err...oh! Let's go to the projection booth! Norman should be there!" He smiled brightly as he turns around and walks away, glancing back once in a while to make sure the heroes are following him. "Ask me any questions you want! I'll answer any questions you have!"

"Just how unstable is everyone here?" Dr. Strange asked he will have to banish them all to the afterlife if they are a danger to the world.

"Most of the really unstable ones have already moved on and, the ones you're going to meet won't just suddenly attack you for no reason. The top three that will have no problem ripping you to shreds is Regina, Norman and Sammy. The others you can either just knock aside because they don't have the experience to do much damage or talk them down because they aren't that far off the deep end."

"Why are they the most dangerous?" Tony finally asked, having been quietly observing this whole time. "I mean, I understand Regina, she showed us exactly why she would be dangerous but what about the other two?"

"Norman was strong enough to make one whole level his territory, that's saying just how powerful he is. He's usually a calm guy but once you set him off he will not stop until he has ripped out your heart or he wearied himself out, a result of Mr. Drew's experiment." Wally growled out the last part, sounding a lot like a dog. "Sammy is perhaps the most unstable one out of us all. He has been focused in and out of the ink until he broke, and with how stubborn that man is you can bet it took a very long time to break him." Wally bare his teeth in anger. "You don't know what's it's like in the ink! Hundreds of souls trapped in there, all screaming to be let out! I've only been in it once and I never want to go through that again!" He stopped walking and pull on his hair.

"It is impossible to tell which way is up or down and the screams never stop! There is no way to block out their pleads, no way to block out all those agonising screams and before you know it, you're part of the voice screaming and begging to be let out! You lose yourself in everyone's pain that you don't even remember who you are anymore!" He covers his eyes with the palm of his hands while still clutching onto his hair. "But once you're out you can think again, even if you come out a Searcher and you can still hear the ink, you are mostly yourself and you can think clearly again. Do you know what happens if you keep being forced in and out of that hell hole? Even the strongest person will break!" He moves his hands away so he can glare at the heroes. "Regina might be the only one who can calm him but if you even think of hurting him I will kill you slowly and painfully! He has suffered enough! I won't let you ruin his happiness! I will-" Wally is cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shh...calm down, Wally." The female behind him said softly as she wraps her other arm around the middle of his stomach so he won't run. "Sammy is safe now. You're safe. We are together and no one can hurt us." She continues talking to him softly until he calms down. "Feeling better now?" She let go of Wally when he nods his head and turns him around to hug him. "You're not alone anymore, Wally. You don't have to do everything on your own. You have us now. We will protect each other together." She said softly as she stroke his hair.

Wally clings onto the female and buries his face into her chest as he sobs softly. The female hum softly as she gently rubs his back and let him cry himself out until he falls asleep.

She turns to the heroes once Wally is asleep, she can see horror and sadness in their eyes. She gives them a soft smile as she picks Wally up bridal style and let his head rest in her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Wally has been alone for a long time so he can get a little overprotective, especially to those who have suffered a lot." She said softly so she won't wake Wally. "My name is Lacie Benton, looks like I will be giving you the rest of your tour. But first I have to leave Wally with Norman, I'm not letting him wake up alone."

"That's where he was planning to bring us." Tony force a smile, what Wally said, the madness in his eyes, the feral look on his face is still fresh in his mind. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Benton, my name is Tony Stark, my friend over here is Vision and the wizard is Dr. Stephen Strange."

The corner of Lacie's lips lifts slightly. "I am glad Henry found his family..." Sadness and longing can be heard in her voice. "Well come along!" The happiness sounds forced in her voice. "It isn't very far from here." She turns around and a short walk later they are met by a tall humanoid ink creature with a projector for a head, the light of the projector glow dimly as he faces them, and a speaker in the middle of his chest. "Norman." Lacie smiled softly at the Projectionist.

Norman nods his head in greeting before holding his arms out to take Wally.

Lacie gently lay Wally in Norman's arms and watch as he takes a step back before closing the door. "Sorry about him." She bites her lip as she thinks. "Let's get you back upstairs." She gives Dr. Strange a look that immediately shut him up. "We'll answer any questions you have but we can't have you triggering anyone else. Wally has had his moments but it has never gotten that bad and I am not letting it happen to anyone else." She said seriously.

Dr. Strange's shoulders drop and sigh softly. "Very well. We will wait upstairs." As much as he wants to argue, after what happened with Wally he can understand them not wanting to risk it happening again. He will just have to earn their trust if he wants to see everything this studio is hiding.

* * *

/So what do you think of the story so far? What would you like to see? Henry won't be the only one with family in the MCU so let me know if you have any family pairing you want to see!

This is what I have planned so far: Lacie the grandmother of Pepper Potts, Shawn Flynn the cousin of Steve Rogers, Grant Cohen the father of Hank Pym and maybe Sammy Lawrence the great uncle of Peter Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacie managed to keep them from asking any questions until she gets them back up the trapdoor, surprising them when they saw her at the top. They know it shouldn't be possible for her to be up here already because she did not pass them and she thinks they are hilarious for thinking that she was actually going to climb when she can travel through ink.

"Come along, let's get you three somewhere comfortable." She said as she kicks the trapdoor shut, now that it is close it is impossible for anyone to know that it is there. She turns around and leads them to the art department.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" Dr. Strange asked as he follows her with Tony and Vision behind him.

"I travelled through the ink." Lacie shrugs her shoulders. "Everyone in the studio can do it but we prefer to walk." She leads them to the art department. "This is where we used to draw our cartoons, the desks and chairs have all been moved downstairs but feel free to sit on the floor, Henry should be coming any minute now." She said as she leans against the wooden railing. "Do you have any questions?"

"You're not going to break down like Wally, are you?" Dr. Strange asked as he places himself in front of an annoyed Tony and curious Vision.

"No. I am one of the saner person in this studio. I spent all my time in the ink so I was mostly mindless with no concept of time so I didn't even notice that 20 over years have passed." She sighs softly. "I understand to the outside world we seem dangerous but we are really not...to the outside world anyway. Not a lot of us even want to take a step out of the studio."

Tony push past the annoyingly protective wizard. "Do you have to eat like normal people or do you just eat for fun?" He asked curiously, having been wondering that ever since the pink Sammy.

Lacie snorts softly. "Out of everything you can ask you decided on that?" She asked in amusement.

Tony shrug his shoulders. "Hey, it is a valid question." He flashes her a charming smile.

"I'm sure it is." She smiled. "We don't have to eat to survive, but we found that eating or drinking something we used to enjoy as a human helps. You won't believe how violent and how easy it was to set us off when we first started making a life out of what we have in this studio. We figured it out when we found Grant's secret stash of alcohol, it wasn't enough to get us any of us drunk but those of us enjoyed a drink when we were still human didn't get set off as often and someone put two and two together. Only Henry has money so we have been using his money to buy food and coloured ink."

"There is no way he has enough money to last this long." Dr. Strange cross his arms.

"He doesn't...we actually ran out quite a while back and have been trying to get the last of our coffee and tea to last as long as possible. We are hoping that we have healed enough to not have to rely-" She is cut off by Henry walking in with Sammy, Shawn and Regina. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, they wanted to come along so we had to decolour Sammy first." Henry rubs the back of his head. "You know Sammy and Regina, this here is Shawn. He's the toy maker in this place."

"Hello!" Shawn grinned as he waves at them and hops towards Vision. "You know, I bet you'll look good as a toy."

"What?" Vision asked in confusion as Sammy smack Shawn over his head.

"Bad Shawn! No flirting with the outsiders!" Sammy scolded as he drags Shawn away from Vision.

"Please ignore Shawn's painfully bad flirting skills." Henry chuckles softly as Shawn pout.

"Oh like yours is any better, Henry!" Shawn glared at the animator.

"I'll have you know my flirting skills is the best." Henry pretends to look offended.

Shawn rolls his eyes. "What I know is that you are a little shit."

"I think we can all agree that both of our head animators are little shit." Lacie said in amusement.

"Hey! How could you say that about me? Henry, I can understand but I am an angel!" Regina tries to look as innocent as possible.

Sammy snort. "Yeah right, need I remind you that you can literally turn into Bendy who is a devil? And the two of you are the only ones other than Drew who was turned into Bendy?"

"That means nothing, it's no proof that I am anything but a sweet innocent angel." Regina sticks her tongue out at Sammy.

"Says the female version of Henry. You two workaholics can't be any more similar to each other, I can't believe no one had noticed it before." Shawn covers his mouth to hide his chuckle.

"I am not a workaholic, Henry and Sammy are the workaholics." Regina huffed as she crosses her arms.

"Hey don't pull me into this, I am not a workaholic." Sammy glared at Regina but there is no heat behind it.

Lacie rolls her eyes. "Calm down kids, we all have already agreed that our Music Director and both of our Head Animators are both childish and workaholics." She said in amusement as Shawn chuckle softly to himself.

"I didn't say anything so why did you have to drag me into this?" Henry pout at being called childish, which only made Shawn laugh harder. "And when did you even decide on that? I understand workaholic but childish?"

"Sammy was busy working on a new music while you and Regina lock yourselves in a room to see who can finish the new cartoon faster, you two were fighting over who can draw faster before that and if that isn't childish I don't know what is." Lacie raises an eyebrow, daring them to challenge her.

"Is it always like this here?" Vision asks Shawn as he smiled in amusement while Dr. Strange and Tony chuckle softly.

"Our jobs is to make people laugh, darling. We can't exactly do that if we go around like grandma died." Shawn chuckles softly as he remembered one of Wally's tape recorder.

"Oh that note, do you actually still make cartoons?" Tony asked curiously once he has calmed down.

"Of course. It helps pass the time and keep us busy." Henry is happy to answer his nephew's question.

"Have you thought about showing it to the world? You can upload it on the Internet." Vision suggested if the cartoons are as good as Tony said it is the world should see it.

"What is the Internet?" Shawn asked curiously.

"You don't know what the Internet is?" Tony's eyes widen in horror as he presses his hand over his heart.

Henry rolls his eyes. "Oh don't be such a drama queen, Tony." He ignored Sammy's sarcastic. "Geezes I wonder where he got it from." And pointed out that everyone here was stuck here before the Internet was invented.

"Well, you guys are missing out. But I do agree with Vision, we need to upload Bendy on YouTube or its own website." Tony grinned.

"I guess I'll have to be the one to ask this, are we going to tell the Accords about them?" Dr. Strange cross his arms as he raises an eyebrow.

"They aren't going to work for the government or non-government organisations so they don't have to sign it." Tony wave Dr. Strange's question.

"So you are just going to let them continue hiding here? If you want to release their cartoon to the world they will have to show themselves, unless you are planning to take the credit and give it to someone else?" Dr. Strange narrow his eyes.

"Of course not! I would gladly give them the credit and help them however I can!" Tony hissed and glare at Dr. Strange.

"Okay okay, break it up." Lacie steps between them and held her hands out to stop them. "We will make the decision ourselves." She glared at both males, daring them to start fighting again.

"You can help us by catching us up with the ongoing of the world." Regina smiled as she jumps on the wooden railing and swings her legs. "I would actually like to see how much the world has changed, they never let me out."

"The last time we let you out you ran around like a lunatic and I am pretty sure you tried to eat a bird." Sammy isn't even exaggerating, the minute she was let out of the studio she ran around and ricocheting off the side of the trees like nobody's business, they were lucky they are so far away from the nearest town.

"I was excited! I haven't been outside for a very very very long time, longer than anyone else in this studio! And I wasn't going to eat the bird...I was just playing with it!" Regina pout as she crosses her arms.

"You were the first to turn?" Vision asked.

Regina shakes her head. "No, just unlucky. Pretty sure I was the first to be hit by the busted pipes."

"It doesn't help that you are always holding on to your latest work when you are hit." Shawn sat down next to her and pat her head.

"I know!" Regina whined as she leans against Shawn. "I had to keep working to meet the deadlines, I might not have been able to go home but at least I get my work done on time. Henry might have been the only animator when he was working here but he had a longer to finish his work and he doesn't have to redo them." Regina glances towards Henry and smirked.

"Not again." Sammy muttered as he covers his face.

Henry narrow his eyes. "Excuse me? I'll have you know it was only a week longer and seeing as I am the only animator I have to work late nights to finish them."

Regina opens her mouth but closed it immediately when she saw the look Lacie is giving them. "Spoilsport..." She muttered softly.

"But she can be scary when she is angry." Henry said softly.

"I can't believe you think I am like them." Sammy glared at Lacie as he points at the Head Animators who are now whispering to each other.

Lacie crosses her arms as she raises an eyebrow. "Should I tell them about the what happened between you and-" She stopped when Sammy hold up his hands.

"Okay okay, you win." Sammy sigh softly as he let his hands drop to his side.

"Now I am curious. What happened?" Tony asked curiously.

"Sorry, only people who were there will know." Shawn shrugs his shoulders. "Even I don't know what happened and the last person who asked him was sealed in a jar for almost a week."

"Why didn't someone just let him out?" Vision tilt his head.

"We would but we don't know what spell Sammy place on the jar and he won't tell anyone." Henry is done complaining about Lacie and is now leaning against the wooden railing.

"Oh oh oh, I know exactly what spell Sammy used!" Regina grinned as she raised her hand. "But I'm not telling~" She giggled as she lowers her hand.

Shawn rolls his eyes. "What's new? You never tell us anything in those spell books."

"Wait, just how many of you know how to cast spells?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Only those two." Henry point at Sammy and Regina.

"Sammy spent most of his time reading Drew's spell books." Lacie continued.

"Regina learned by watching Drew, not good for her mental health but good for us because we know every new spells and ritual he created." Shawn glance towards Regina.

"It was worse for the coworkers I dragged to Drew." Regina said sadly.

"We can all agree Drew is bad for everyone." Sammy cut in before Regina can fall into her guilt.

"Then one of you must know how Drew turns human into ink." Dr. Strange is glad he is finally going get some answers.

Sammy and Regina look at each other before turning to Dr. Strange and shake their heads. "We know how to but it is using the Ink machine and the creation of the Ink machine is the only thing he refused to talk about so we can't give you the answer you're looking for, sorry." Sammy apologised.

"The ink machine?" Dr. Strange frowned.

"Yep! But you will never see it, we are very protective of that machine even if it is a pain." Regina gives them Bendy's famous grin.

The air around them suddenly felt dangerous to the outsiders, it doesn't matter that one of them is the nephew of Henry, the ink machine isn't something they let people near and they are daring the outsiders to make the wrong move.

Dr. Strange clear his throat. "Well, I think that is enough for today."

"It is getting late." Tony said after checking his phone. "Why don't you give me a list of people who want to search for their family and I'll see if I can find them before my next visit."

"I have a daughter, it would be nice to see her again. Her name is Mary Benton." Lacie smiled hopefully. "Or at least know what happened to her."

"It would be nice to know what happened to my sister Samantha Lawrence." Sammy is getting back more of his memories each day but there are still some holes he would like to fill.

"Grant Cohen has a son, Hank Cohen. He'll be happy to see him again." Regina remembered Grant says how much he misses his son Hank once when she helped him decolour after he came back from buying more coffee.

"If you can find out what happened to my cousin then that will be fantastic, we might not be close but he is still family. His name is Steve Rogers, a tiny sickly thing the last I saw him." Shawn frowned at the reaction of the humans at the name of his cousin, the fuck did he do now?

"Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Surprisingly Henry is the one who asked and continue when he saw Shawn nod his head. "He's Captain America, from what I know he was used as a lab rat for this experimental drug and turned into a super soldier because of it. I've met him once and I don't like him or how Howard would waste his time and money looking for his corpse."

"He's actually alive and a wanted criminal." Dr. Strange said before Shawn can process what Henry said.

"He flew a plane into the ocean, no one can survive that." Henry pointed out the same time Shawn sigh softly and asked what Steve did this time.

"The drugs they pumped into him kept him alive, they just had to find his body and melt the ice he is trapped in. And as for what he did..." Tony starts explaining what happened during the so-called 'Civil war'.

They can tell that Tony isn't telling them the whole story but what they heard is enough to make Shawn growl in anger.

Tony takes a step back and Vision place himself in front of his creator, thinking that Shawn is angry at Tony and is surprised when he starts cursing his cousin.

"That bloody idiot! What the hell was he thinking?" Shawn growled. "When I see him again I am going to bend him over my knees and give him a long overdue spanking!"

"What?" Tony's eyes widen in shock. "But he's Captain America!"

"And I am a proud Irish who has changed his diapers, what's your point?" Shawn growled as he stomped his feet. "That little brat was too spoilt, he was never punished once his whole life became people pity him for his failing health! The worst punishment he has ever gotten was a light scolding while I was yelled at for not being able to stop that stubborn ass from doing what he wanted when I was forced to bring him out with me!"

"Looks like someone is going to get his ass handed to him~" Regina giggled even though she is also angry for Tony.

"Damn right!" Shawn forces himself to calm down as he turns towards Tony before getting onto his knees and bow as low as he can. "I am so sorry for the mess my cousin has gotten you into and the pain his betrayal must have caused you."

All the toons were shocked, Shawn is a proud man and while he is man enough to admit he is in the wrong and apologise he has never bowed to anyone before.

Tony's eyes widen as he stares at Shawn and when his brain started working again he rushes to Shawn's side and helps him up. "There's no need for any of this, it isn't your fault." He said softly as he helps Shawn back onto his feet. "Rogers is old enough to make his own decision and mistakes."

"You have no idea how many times I had to apologise like this for that brat." Shawn smiled bitterly. "But I am sorry for what he has done if there's anything I can do to ease your burden let me know."

Tony gives Shawn a sad smile as he shakes his head. "He is the one who made his own mistake, he should be the one paying for it. Family or not, you don't have to fix his mess." He gently pats Shawn's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do to find your families and next time I visit I am bringing all of you a much needed upgrade." He waves goodbye as he tries not to run out of there, he needs time alone to process what just happened.

"That is our cue to leave, thank you for your hospitality." Dr. Strange open up a portal and step into it. "Tell Stark to call if he needs help looking for their families." He told Vision before closing the portal.

Vision smiled softly. "It was nice meeting all of you." He gives them all a polite bow before going after Tony.

The toons waited until the outsiders are no longer near the studio before using their ink to travel back to the music department.

"Well, that was...interesting." Sammy said dryly.

"We better hold a meeting with everyone to figure out what we should do next before they come back." Lacie said seriously. "Go gather as many people as you can and meet at the Research and Design." She said before dismissing everyone to go their own way.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how popular our cartoon is." Allison smiled as she leans against the wall while watching people get the room ready.

"Especially seeing how much hate we got from it during our first run." Wally smiled as he sat down by Allison's legs. "I'm so glad most people are more open minded now."

"Well, it helps that Tony is selling our cartoon instead of Drew, renaming it Stark Studios helped too." Shawn grinned. "Lucky Henry was smart enough to leave his share of the company to Tony, made it easier for him to get the whole thing."

"Would you three get off your ass and help?" Thomas asked as he helps Norman set up the mic.

"We're just here to support them, Tom. Not here to help." Allison giggled softly as she slides down to sit next to Wally.

"Yeah! Besides, you guys have it handled." Wally said cheerfully.

"Meanie." Regina sticks her tongue out at Wally as she set up the chairs with her siblings and Henry.

"If you didn't want to do it you should have let Tony hire people to do it." Shawn pointed out.

"We won't want people around until it starts." Henry said as he set the last chair. "This is our time to reveal ourselves to the world, we should prepare and handle everything on our own. Besides, all of our equipments are made of ink." He pointed out.

Lacie smile as she looks over everything and nods her head. "Good, everything is according to plan. It's almost time to let the people in so everyone get behind the stage."

"Is the band ready?" Grant asked as he follows everyone to the back of the stage.

"Ready as they'll ever be." Jack said as he hands out coloured ink to everyone who will be sitting on stage with Tony.

* * *

From left to right are Jack, Sammy, Henry and Tony, all four of them are wearing sunglasses. Everyone else is either waiting backstage or helping Norman keep everything running as it reaches the Q&A part of the panel.

The reporters are relentless in their questioning, making it hard for the fans of the cartoons to ask their questions and Sammy is finally fed up with them.

Sammy slams his hands on the table as he stood up. "The next reporter to open their mouth will be thrown out of here faster than you can say 'Devil darling'! This panel is for fans of the cartoon, you're only here because Tony managed to convince us to let you lots in! Now sit down and shut up!" He glares at the reporters until all of them sat back down with their mouth shut. "Good." He said calmly as he sat back down. "You, with the Bendy plushies on your head, what's your question?" He picked one of the fans he noticed was trying to ask a question for a while now.

The Q&A went on until someone asked the question everyone is waiting for. "Why are all of you wearing sunglasses indoors? Do you have something to hide?"

Sammy smirked as he leans against his arm. "You tell me." He said as he takes off his sunglasses to reveal his pie-cut eyes.

Before anyone can react the sound of piano playing can be heard all over the room and they turn behind them to see a cartoon dog playing the piano that is pressed up against the door they came from.

"Let's hope this time we can get this band back together again!" They turn to the front and is surprised to see that the tables and chairs are replaced with a band of cartoon animals playing the instrument and Boris standing right in front of them.

"You join the underground cabaret today." Boris sang as he spread his arms out.

"Well, hey there, tell me your name!" Bendy jumps out from behind Boris and places his left hand over his heart while holding his other hand to the audience.

"You try to run and tell the world, but you're stranded in a darkened cave." Boris moves to the side of the stage and pulls Henry out.

"Oh, Henry, we love you the same." Bendy move his fingers to form a heart shape.

"So listen up my friend, there's more than meets the eye! You power up the studio and bring them to life." Boris wrapped an arm around Henry as he waves towards the band.

"Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore, don't worry chum. It's not the music that dies." Boris twirl Henry around before sending him Bendy's way. "Now listen up!"

Bendy grab Henry's hands. "Our life support machine, was brought to life by remarkable hands!" He holds Henry's hands up as high as he can. "Forget about the hell we've seen, the time has come to revive our band!" He let go of Henry's hands to turn Henry around to face the band.

"So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat!" He picks up a pair of drumstick and pretends to hit a drum before throwing them over his shoulders. "And press the keys on the piano, for the ritual please!" He jumps onto the piano that was supposed to be by the door.

"The song's alive with the night, with your help we'll revive, the devil's advocate. Is staring right through your lies!" Bendy stand on top of the piano and points at the audience.

"You're just returning our old strings tonight." Alice Angel steps out from behind the piano with her hands behind her back.

"I hope you turn on the light now!" Bendy sang as he jumps off the piano only to be caught in Henry's arms.

"Can I get an amen in here?" Bendy points at the band and everyone who is able to shout 'Amen!' "You see the magic of art." He presses his face against Henry's before jumping out of his arms. "It would tear you apart if you knew!" He pretends to rip something apart as he grins his famous grin.

He spins around to face the band and cup his hands around his mouth before asking "Can I get an amen in here?" And getting the band members to shout out another 'amen!' "This magic was fueled by your heart." He turns to face Henry and place his hand over his heart. "But the dreams in his eyes were untrue." He covers his pie-cut eyes. "He had bigger plans for the band, by demand we came back to this darkened cell!" He pretends to be holding onto the bar of a cell.

"You're gonna break us out of this hell!" He points at Henry before pulling out a tutu from nowhere and putting it on before skipping over to where Boris and Alice are dancing and joins them

"We've been stars since the rhythm days, but our instruments have all grown tired." Bendy place the back of his hand against his forehead as Alice dip him. "And in the end our only dream was to dance. They took the dance away and we got retired." They continued dancing until a wave of ink come out of nowhere and hits them. When it's gone the three of them are sitting on the ground with a sad look on their faces.

"But that was long ago!" Bendy jump to his feet as he rips off the tutu and throws it aside. "We have a new change of face. We turned it up a couple notches, with a brand new pace." He helps Alice and Boris back onto their feet.

"You think they all just erased us, betrayed us, enslaved us, but the deed is done!" Bendy clutch his fists to his chest before swinging them downwards. "And now we want to get out! Now listen up!" He holds his hand to where his ear should be.

"Ain't it nice to be underground, with a good ol' friend like me?" Boris smiled as he places his hand over his chest.

"A friend like me, yeah." Bendy sang in the background as he skips out of view.

"So you notice that sign, we ain't lying. But sit down and take a seat." Boris points at Henry as Bendy returns and places a chair behind him. "Take a seat." Bendy sang as he pulls Henry down onto the seat.

"There's an exit for sure, but that's for shmucks." Boris points toward the exit before shaking his head. "But a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks." He rubs his fingers together. "We can reopen the curtains and show off the strut." He spread his arms apart while grinning widely. "But for goodness sake! You gotta just believe!" He fist pumped.

"You're just returning our old strings tonight." Alice sang as from her place on top of the piano.

"I hope you turn on the light now!" Bendy snap his fingers before turning to the band. "Can I get an amen in here?" The band replied with an 'amen!' "You see the magic of art." He lay over Henry's lap. "It would tear you apart if you knew!" He closed his eyes as he places the back of his hand over his forehead before jumping onto his feet. "Can I get an amen in here?" This time he turns towards the audience and got a loud 'amen!' "This magic was fueled by your heart." Bendy place his hand over Henry's heart. "But the dreams in his eyes were untrue." He removed his hand, they are the only ones who know that this part is about Joey Drew. "He had bigger plans for the band. By demand, we came back to this darkened cell. You're gonna break us out!" He grinned as he is picked up by a man covered in ink, wearing nothing but an overall and Bendy mask.

"Go to sleep my little sheep." Sammy shifts Bendy so he is laying comfortably in one arm. "It's time to rest your head, whether alive or dead." He gently taps where Bendy's nose should be as he walks to the centre of the stage. "I am the keeper of the key, that will set us all free." He places his hand over his chest as he turns to the audience. "I bring the demon back to life." He placed both hands under Bendy's armpits and lift him up as high as he can.

The band repeat Sammy's last line with a hint of amusement in their voice. "Bring the demon back to life!"

"There's a song that I sing that shows us the light." Sammy place Bendy back onto his feet. "Even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight. Play the notes that I require, this will please my desires. You have given me the tools, to restart this fire!" He sang as he pulls his baton out of nowhere and leads the band.

"There's a twisted fate, that controls us and betrays us. My friends have a death wish and all of this is him to blame!" Bendy take Alice and Boris's hands and lead them to the centre of the stage before moving to Henry.

"Now we've brought him to his knees. Your only hope to escape this, is to embrace this! We need your help to keep this demon at bay!" He points at the screen which now has a picture of Joey in his ink demon form. "Let's end this today!" He held out his hand to Henry and pulls him out of his seat.

"You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry!" Bendy grinned as he leads him to the centre of the stage where Sammy hands him his baton and melts away.

"Will you take their word, or ours?" Boris points to the audience first before placing his hand over his chest.

"Golly I hope this works!" Alice covers her mouth with a worried look on her face.

"You turned on this machine. Now you have to believe!" Bendy points at Henry.

"Can I get an amen in here?" Bendy pull out a mic from nowhere and point it at the band.

"Can I get an amen?" The band grinned as they reach the end of the song.

"You see the magic of art!" Bendy kept the mic pointed at the band but Boris took the mic from Bendy and cried out 'of art!' "It would tear you apart if you knew!" Bendy grinned as he pulls out another mic from nowhere.

"Can I get an amen in here?" He throws the second mic at Alice and the both of them took over the band's job.

"Can I get an amen in here?" The both of them smiled brightly.

"This magic was fueled by your heart." Bendy pull out another mic and this time use it for himself even though he doesn't need it.

Boris and Alice both place their hands over their hearts. "Your heart!"

"But the dreams in his eyes were untrue" Bendy turn his head to face Henry without moving his body.

"They're untrue!" Alice and Boris both shake their heads.

"He had bigger plans for the band. By demand, we came back to this world of grey!" Bendy gesture to the band who is all black and white. "Welcome to the gospel of dismay!" He placed both hands on the mic as he sang that line and throw it aside.

Bendy slowly walk towards Henry as he melts into his imperfect form and his famous grin on his lips. "Welcome to the gospel of dismay!" He sang the last line in his distorted voice and the minute the last word left his lips a huge wave of ink crash into them and when it cleared there is no hint of there ever being a band on stage.

Tony walks onto the stage with a grin on his face. "I hope all of you have enjoyed the show! Now I know you all have questions but Q&A has already ended."

"Now that's just mean, Tony. You can't just drop this on them and not explain anything." Bendy drop down from the ceiling and land on Tony's back. "We should at least explain to them about all of this?"

"I don't know..." Tony hum softly. "Do you want to know what's going on?" He asked the audience and receive a loud 'YES!' "Okay okay." Tony chuckle softly. "But where to start?"

"How about we start from the beginning?" Henry asked as he walks on stage with Sammy who melts back to his human form right in front of their eyes, both of them are now black and white.

"That is usually a good place to start." Sammy pointed out as he holds out his arms.

Bendy grinned as he immediately jumps into Sammy's arms and cuddles closer to him.

"But we don't have time to explain everything." Tony pointed out.

"We can reveal our new website to them! It has our story in it already!" Bendy takes a phone out of nowhere and types a few words before the screen light up to show their new website. "Tada!" He grinned widely. "Our new website is up and ready! It has our story, information and if you're lucky you'll get a glimpse into the behind the scenes of our everyday life!" He said as without looking up from his screen, he stopped at a post and grin widely. "Congratulations, Sammy! I knew you could do it!"

Sammy looks down at the devil in his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Well someone posted a very interesting picture of you on our notice board." Bendy showed Sammy the picture and blush lines appeared on his face.

"Who posted it? Oh, who am I kidding, it's obviously Wally." Bendy jumped out of Sammy's arms as he stomped backstage.

Bendy chuckle to himself as he comments on the post to let Wally know he should run.

"There are many ways to find the link to their noticeboard so if you want to see what they get up to while they aren't working on cartoons keep an eye out for the links! The link changes every day and it won't be in the same place so good luck and goodbye!" Tony wave as he gives them all his winning smile.

"Check under your chairs before you leave! Our dear toymaker, Shawn Flynn, made you all a gift!" Bendy gives them his famous grin and bow before leaving with Tony and Henry.

"I don't ever want to do that again." Henry said as he drops onto a chair.

"You didn't have to sing and dance in front of everyone." Regina said as she melts back to her human form. "Where's Sammy?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rebecca asked as she raises an eyebrow. "Did you really have to show him that picture in front of the audiences?"

"I was just as surprised as he was to see it and wanted to congratulate him immediately." Regina smiled innocently at her sister.

"Uh huh." Rebecca rolls her eyes. "Like we don't know Wally would have shown you the picture the minute he took it."

Regina laughed as Tony take his phone out to see the picture. "Something you want to tell me, Uncle Henry?" Tony asked as he shows Henry the picture of him making out with Sammy.

Blush lines appeared on Henry's face. "We wanted to see if it would work out between us before we tell anyone..."

"I know it will work out." Jonathan said as he helps Thomas untangle the wires before feeding them back to Norman.

"True. You have to be blind to not see how they look at each other." Norman said through his speaker as he absorbed the wires back into his body and turn back to his human form when it's all gone.

"...Is there anyone who is surprised that we ended up together?" Henry asked softly as he covers his face.

"Nope!" Shawn said cheerfully as he brings a giant mallet onto the speakers and grinned when they break and melt into ink.

"Be careful!" Thomas growled as he stomps towards Shawn and snatches the mallet from him. "You made the mess you clean up." The mallet disappeared and a mop took its place. "Don't try to push it onto someone else." He said as he shoved the mop into the Irish man's hands.

"Aww come on, Thomas! Live a little!" Shawn pout as he starts cleaning up the ink.

Thomas rolls his eyes. "You know damn well we can't leave any of our ink laying around, if you want to break it you should have done it back home."

"He got you there, Shawn." Jonathan chuckles softly.

Shawn sticks his tongue out at the other toon as Wally runs past him with Sammy right behind.

"Get your ass back here, Franks!" Sammy yelled as Wally jump behind Regina and use her as a shield again while begging her to save him.

Tony chuckle softly as he shakes his head, so much has happened since he went to the old studio and he can't be happier with the result. His uncle's friends are all insane but they are good at heart and had no problem welcoming him into their little family, of course, they still have their secrets and they refuse to let him go farther than music department but he is the happiest he has been in years. With them he doesn't have to be Tony Stark or Ironman, with them he can just be Tony and it is a breath of fresh air.

/Please tell me what you think of this chapter, especially their performance!


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Tony is in an important meeting he answered the call from one Peter Parker while holding up a hand to silence the other male in the room. "Yes?" Was all he got out before Peter starts talking.

"Mr. Stark, I think Sammy is my great uncle!" Peter said in one breath and would have continued if Tony didn't stop him.

"Stop, take a deep breath and start from the beginning again." He said softly to the boy he has come to care for.

Peter take a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay, you know the website for Stark Studios? I decided to take a look at it today when I finished my homework, it is awesome by the way, anyway I was reading the information of the employees when I came across Sammy Lawrence. My grandma used to tell me about her brother Sammy who went missing so I thought 'Well this couldn't be the same Sammy' but he is! I dig out my grandma's old photos and they look exactly the same! I even found letters that they used to send each other before he disappeared! What should I do, Mr. Stark? Should I tell Aunt May? Should we meet him? Does he even want to meet us?"

"Kid, calm down. If you really are his family he would love to meet you, I'll come over later to confirm it before you meet him. Tell your Aunt, she deserves to know." Tony said softly to calm the teen.

Peter smiled slightly. "You're right, Mr. Stark. I'll tell her, you should stay for dinner! I'll be helping Aunt May cook tonight!"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later, bye." Tony hang up before turning towards Everett Ross. "Okay, you were saying?" He raises his eyebrow.

"The UN is hoping your employees of Stark Studio will sign the Sokovia Accords." Everett repeated himself.

"The answer is no. They have been through more than enough suffering and would like to be left alone." Tony crossed his arms as he leans against the table. "If that is all you know the way out, I have lots of work to finish."

"Mr. Stark, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. They claim to once be human and yet they are now made of ink, you cannot expect the UN to just ignore them."

"Have you read everything on Stark Studio's website?" Tony asked as he leans back against his seat.

"Of course. I'm sorry that they have to suffer for so many years but it just adds to the reason why we need to know everything about them and find a way to control them in case they decide that a life making cartoon is boring."

"I don't think you understand their suffering, and honestly? Neither do I. They have been through more than any one of us can even begin to imagine but they are doing their best to move forward while leaning on each other for support."

"Even so you must understand the need to know." Everett frowned slightly.

"I have learnt that somethings should be left alone." Tony said softly as he turns on the TV in his office and watches as it lights up to show the recordings he has made.

*"You said that you used to be human, what happened to change you into...that?" Dr. Strange asked as he narrows his eyes.

"Joey Drew happened." She growled that man's name. "A lot of human sacrifices, ink and experiments. Many were driven mad and all were turned into monsters." She melts back to Bendy but this time she is no longer a perfect version, she is thin, clawed hands, clawed hind legs, fangs instead of teeth, leaking ink that covers the top of her face, a devil tail with a sharp tip and wearing a bowtie. "He turned me into this." She hissed in a distorted voice and bare her fangs at them before calming down and melting back to her human form.

Dr. Stranger's clutch his fists, looking ready to defend himself.

Tony placed his hand over his arc reactor as Vision float up and charges up his stone.

"I suggest you three stop what you're doing before we meet any of the others." Regina said as she continues walking backwards and making turns without looking behind her. "Do not even think of showing your weapon unless you are attacked first. Henry is the only one who is completely stable here." She warned as she turns around. "Welcome to the music department!" She said cheerfully as she skips to the middle and spins around to face them again and spread her arms with Bendy's famous grin on her face.*

"That's..." Everett frowned as he is shushed by Tony.

"Keep your questions until the end." Tony told him as it changed to a different recording.

*"Just how unstable is everyone here?" Dr. Strange asked the male leading them now.

"Most of the really unstable ones have already moved on and, the ones you're going to meet won't just suddenly attack you for no reason. The top three that will have no problem ripping you to shreds is Regina, Norman and Sammy. The others you can either just knock aside because they don't have the experience to do much damage or talk them down because they aren't that far off the deep end." Wally answered.

"Why are they the most dangerous?" Tony asked. "I mean, I understand Regina, she showed us exactly why she would be dangerous but what about the other two?"

"Norman was strong enough to make one whole level his territory, that's saying just how powerful he is. He's usually a calm guy but once you set him off he will not stop until he has ripped out your heart or he wearied himself out, a result of Mr. Drew's experiment." Wally growled out the last part, sounding a lot like a dog. "Sammy is perhaps the most unstable one out of us all. He has been focused in and out of the ink until he broke, and with how stubborn that man is you can bet it took a very long time to break him." Wally bare his teeth in anger. "You don't know what's it's like in the ink! Hundreds of souls trapped in there, all screaming to be let out! I've only been in it once and I never want to go through that again!" He stopped walking and pull on his hair.

"It is impossible to tell which way is up or down and the screams never stop! There is no way to block out their pleads, no way to block out all those agonising screams and before you know it, you're part of the voice screaming and begging to be let out! You lose yourself in everyone's pain that you don't even remember who you are anymore!" He covers his eyes with the palm of his hands while still clutching onto his hair. "But once you're out you can think again, even if you come out a Searcher and you can still hear the ink, you are mostly yourself and you can think clearly again. Do you know what happens if you keep being forced in and out of that hell hole? Even the strongest person will break!" He moves his hands away so he can glare at the heroes. "Regina might be the only one who can calm him but if you even think of hurting him I will kill you slowly and painfully! He has suffered enough! I won't let you ruin his happiness! I will-" Wally is cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shh...calm down, Wally." The female behind him said softly as she wraps her other arm around the middle of his stomach so he won't run. "Sammy is safe now. You're safe. We are together and no one can hurt us." She continues talking to him softly until he calms down. "Feeling better now?" She let go of Wally when he nods his head and turns him around to hug him. "You're not alone anymore, Wally. You don't have to do everything on your own. You have us now. We will protect each other together." She said softly as she stroke his hair.

Wally clings onto the female and buries his face into her chest as he sobs softly. The female hum softly as she gently rubs his back and let him cry himself out until he falls asleep.*

Everett release the breath he did know he was holding, the look on Wally's face isn't something he would forget anytime soon.

"That's the worst breakdown Wally has ever had." Tony said softly before it changed to another recording.

*"Where the hell is Regina!?" Tom yelled as he dodges the axe that almost took his head and swings the pipe in his hand to try and hit it out of Sammy's hand.

"Still reforming, keep him busy for a little while longer." Henry told Tom as he heals Norman by filling in his wounds with a paintbrush and a bottle of ink.

"Who the hell set Norman off this time!?" Allison yelled as she blocks Sammy's attack with her sword and pushes him back.

"He was just strolling through his phone when he suddenly lost it!" Wally said as he stands in front of Henry and Norman with his mop at the ready to protect them.

"The last thing he saw was a video clip of Saw." Tony answered he has Norman's phone in his hand.

"Isn't that the horror show with torture?" Henry asked without looking up. "No wonder he lost it."

"No more horror anything for any of us unless it is approved by Henry." Regina said as she walks up to them. "What did I missed?"

"Sammy attacked Norman and knocked him out after he killed you and now he is trying to kill him." Wally said as he pushes her towards Sammy. "Go stop him."

"Yes, Mom." Regina said sarcastically as she melts into her imperfect form and jumps right at Sammy. "Catch!"

Sammy didn't even have to think, he immediately drops his axe and turns around to catch Regina. "You're okay..." He whispered as he hugs her close to his inky chest.

"Of course." She purred. "You know we can't stay dead." She nuzzles against Sammy as she cuddles closer.*

"Norman lost it when he watched someone being tortured, even if it is only acting, and killed Regina when she tried to stop him from hurting anyone which in turn made Sammy lose his mind and he would have killed Norman if they didn't stop him long enough for Regina to return and calm him." Tony explained as he turns off the TV. "They aren't a danger to people outside the studio but they are mentally too damaged to handle what the UN wants to put them through." He watches Everett carefully. "Please leave them alone. Let them open up to us, after seeing the videos we can both agree that if we try to force them into anything they don't want the best case scenario is that they would lock themselves up from the world and worst case scenario is that they would all attack and kill anyone around them to protect each other and from the last video it is clear to see that it will only end badly for everyone if all of them lose it at the same time."

Everett sighs softly as he runs his hand through his hair. "Fine, but if they hurt anyone it is on you, Stark." He said before leaving.

Tony waited until Everett is out of the room to take out his phone. "Uncle Henry..."

* * *

The day everyone is waiting for has finally come, the day Stark Studio reunion with their family. Those that Tony had found has been contacted and brought to the studio. Vision is there to help the families to find each other and left when it is only Shawn, Sammy, Lacie and Grant is left.

"Well...that's that..." Grant said sadly as he places his hands in his pockets as he looks down at his shoes sadly. He had really wanted to see his son again.

Lacie gently pats his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Grant...maybe we are not meant to meet our family..." She tried to stay strong even though she is equally as upset.

"I didn't think Steve would come back just to see me anyway..." Shawn muttered bitterly as he turns around to leave only to stop and turn back around when he heard Tony's voice.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tony smiled as he stops in front of them with two women and a young man. "Grant, this is your granddaughter, Hope Pym." He said as Hope step forward.

"Granddaughter..." Grant whispered in shock, he knows that his son would probably have children but he was not expecting to meet them. "It's nice to meet you, Hope." He smiled happily once he has gotten over his shock. "This way, we have a room we can chat in." He said as he leads her away.

Tony smiled as he watches the before turning to Lacie. "Lacie, this is your-"

Lacie cut Tony off as she walks up to Pepper. "My granddaughter..." She smiled softly as she gently stroke Pepper's cheek. "I knew who you are the moment I saw you, you have the same eyes as your mother."

"And Mom always said that she got her eyes from you." Pepper smiled.

Lacie smiled brightly as she hugs her before leading her away. "We have so much to talk about."

"And last but not least, Sammy! Meet your grand nephew!" Tony wrap an arm around Peter to pull the nervous kid to stand next to him.

"H-hi..." Peter smiles nervously as he waves his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kid. Where are your parents?" Sammy asked curiously as he steps forward.

"Aunt May is the only family I have left and she couldn't make it to this meeting but she made chocolate chips cookies for you and your friends and she'll try her best to come for the next meeting." Peter slide his bag off his shoulder to take out a big box and hand it to Sammy.

Sammy smiled as he takes the box. "Let her know that I said thanks. Now come on, let me show you around my department." He can see his little sister in the young man and he wants to protect him just as he wants to protect his sister.

"Really?" Peter's eyes widen, he knows that they rarely let anyone pass the first level.

"Of course." Sammy walks towards the front door and opens the trapdoor. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs to catch you." He said before jumping in.

Peter turned to look at Tony and receive a smile and nod from him. He walks towards the trapdoor and hugs his bag as he jumped into the hole and the trapdoor closed behind him.

"Shawn...I'm sorry that Rogers didn't come..." Tony turns to Shawn once they are the only one left.

Shawn shrugs his shoulders, pretending that he doesn't care. "It's alright. I really didn't expect him to come. How about we go out for a drink? I have nothing better to do."

"...Alright." Tony doesn't mind spending time with the Irish man until their meeting that night. He also has a feeling he has to keep Shawn from getting drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Not to be rude or anything but why do all of you like touching humans?" Peter asked curiously. "I mean, I notice your hands seem to linger longer and it almost feels like you don't want to let go." Ever since he met his great uncle he has been spending time hanging out with him and/or his friends and had gotten close to most of them. Usually, they would hang out at Mr. Stark's place but he has gone back to the studio a few times during the weekends and like everyone else he isn't allowed any farther past the music department.

"Oh, I thought I've told you." Sammy said without looking up from the screen as he overtakes Peter. "We are all made of ink so we don't have any natural body heat to speak of. It is really cold all the time, especially in the studio so when we are in contact with something or someone warm we'll want it to stay even if it only a second longer."

"Which is why we enjoy visiting Tony, his place is so much warmer than the studio." Shawn said before cursing out loud when he is hit by a blue shall.

"On that note, we should really do something to thank Tony for letting us leave a pool of our ink in one of his bedrooms so we can travel here whenever we want." Wally smirked as he overtakes Shawn.

"Already on it. Our workaholics are making a short cartoon to show him just how much we appreciate all his help." Sammy said as he crosses the finishing line. "Hell yeah! Told you I could kick your ass, Shawn! You owe me 10 bucks." He grinned.

"That's not fair! You must have cheated!" Shawn pout as he put down his controller when he passed the finishing line.

"And we all know I didn't so I expect my money by the end of the day." Sammy said with a smug look on his face.

"Wait, hold on." Peter put down his controller. "Why don't you just install heaters? I know your inks can be used to make many things so we can make an ink heater if you're afraid of getting ink into real electronics."

"We don't have a problem with real electronics, we have several around the studio thanks to Tony and we fixed our leaking ink problem a long time ago. What we are worried about is the fighting that might happen." Sammy frowned slightly. "There were a few sources of heat throughout our time under the ink demon and we have fought and killed for ownership of them."

"Not a proud moment for any of us but when you are cold all the time you won't want to give up even a hint of warmth." Wally sighs softly as he put down his controller and lay down on the floor. "A gas heater can be dangerous if there is a gas leak and we can't tell the difference between the smell of gas and ink and if we place electric ones we would have to place enough to warm up the whole studio and that would overwork our old generator with all the heaters we'll have to place around the studio, even if we get a central heating we will still have to get quite a few to warm up the whole studio and will also overwork our generator."

"Well what about making your own ink heater? Or get a new generator?" Peter asked.

"If we plug it in it would have the same problem as a normal heater and if we make one that doesn't require to be plugged in it won't create any heat at all." Shawn explained as he picks up the controller to pick a better cart to drive. "Our generator is still working fine and not a lot of us agree on getting a new one when we still have a perfectly working one no matter how many times Tony tries to argue that a new one would work much better."

"Oh...what about a spell? Surely there must be one that can keep you warm." Peter can't help but feel bad for them.

"There is none that I am aware of." Sammy shrugs his shoulders. "And I have read all of Drew's books many times before looking for a way to be human again..." He leans back against the couch and crosses his arms, trying to look like he doesn't care even though there is sadness and pain in his voice.

Peter gently place a hand on Sammy's arm and give him an understanding smile, he might not be able to imagine the horror they have gone through but he understands the need to be a normal human being, before Mr. Stark found him there are times where he had wished that he can just be normal again. It hurts him to know that such a horrible thing happened to them, especially after he got to know them, they are far from sane but they still do their best to make everyone who came to the studio to visit a family member feel welcome, and the fact they continue to suffer till this day because of one man's selfishness saddens him. He made a promise to himself as he looks at his great uncle and his friends that he will find a way for them to feel warmth again, and if it means letting his touch linger or have his hugs last longer then so be it.

Before they can start a new game Bendy ran into the room and jumped onto Sammy's head. "I did it! I passed the test! I can be on the battlefield!"

"That's great, Regina!" Sammy beamed happily as he picks her up and cuddles her in his arms. "That means the UN finally trust you, even a little!"

"I know!" Regina said in excitement as she claps her hands. "I can help and do some good!" She smiled happily. "I have to tell the rest, see you later!" She melts in Sammy's arms and travels back to the studio.

"It's great that she managed to pass the UN's many requirements." Peter smiled, he is truly happy for her.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised she even want to fight." Shawn said as he starts a new game.

"Well she does enjoy a good fight and she can be protective of people she cares about so it isn't a surprise that she would want to fit for battle." Wally pointed out. "Especially with Peter swinging around like that."

"What's wrong with how I swing around?" Peter pretends to sound offended. He had accidentally revealed his identity to everyone at the studio when he jumped and stick to the wall after being scared by Shawn.

"It isn't normal for a teen to be swinging around and fighting crimes." Wally pointed out.

"Maybe not during your time." Peter sticks his tongue out at Wally.

"Hey! Are you calling us old?"

"If the shoes fit." Peter smiled innocently.

"I don't like you anymore! Sammy! Go exchange him with someone who won't call us old!" Wally demanded as he glances to Sammy for a while before turning back to make sure he doesn't drive into a wall.

"Sorry, lost the receipt so we're stuck with him." Sammy chuckled. "And it's not like he is lying. The youngest among us is a few years shy of a hundred."

"It doesn't mean we are old! We literally can not age any farther so it isn't fair to call us old!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you are forever stuck as a baby." Peter smirked as he hit Shawn with a blue shall, making the toy maker cures.

"You're horrible, Parker. I can see how you are related to Sammy."

"And don't you forget it, Wally. Kid is going to make me proud." Sammy smirked as he wins another round. "And I've just protected my title as the king of Mario Kart. Better luck next time, Shawn."

"Dammit!" Shawn groaned as he comes in second. "I'm not playing this with you again!"

"Not playing what again?" Vision asked as he walked into the living room.

"Vision!" Shawn jumped onto his feet and run up to Vision to give him a big hug. "It is good to see you again! Look! I made it like I said I would!" He said in excitement as he pulls out a doll of Vision out of nowhere and hands it to him.

"It is beautiful, Shawn." Vision smiled as he takes the doll from him. "Thank you." He gives Shawn a long hug that Shawn is more than happy to return before letting go.

"Vision, who's that?" A female voice from behind Vision asked.

/Please let me know what you think about the story so far and answer a few important questions:

VisionxShawn?

Should Shawn forgive Steve?

TonyxStephen, SammyxHenry and NormanxWally are the only pairings I have planned in this story so should I put in more pairings and if yes which pairing? Note you can ship BATIM characters with MCU characters.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn looked over Vision's shoulder to see who is speaking only for the curiosity on his face to turn into rage when he saw his cousin in front of a group of people. "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" He roared in anger as he let go of Vision to stomped towards his cousin, ignoring the people around him as Steve look at Shawn like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing!? First off, why the hell did you think it was a good idea to NOSE DIVE a PLANE into the fucking ARCTIC!?" He glares at his cousin, not noticing Bucky's eyes widen and glare at Steve because he did not know that he did that. "Were the first thought that went through your head when you lost Barnes 'Well there goes my best friend and IMPULSE CONTROL. Time to go DIVING!'?"

Steve opened his mouth but Shawn did not let him get a word out, he didn't let anyone from his team get a word in either.

"And another thing, have you not ever heard of the word 'compromise'? Ya know, meeting in the middle, finding middle ground, coming to an understanding, making a fucking DEAL! There are almost two hundred countries in the world and if more than half of them wants you to work under the supervision of a panel you fucking sit your ass down and work out a deal with them even if you don't like what they already have planned!" He growled as he grabs the front of Steve's shirt to pull him closer until their nose is almost touching.

"Don't even get me started on what happened in Siberia! I know everything, how you hid the truth from Tony, about the fight, about the letter." He hissed in anger. "I don't even know what to say about that. What right did you have to keep that from him? It wasn't your secret to keep." He tightens his hold on Steve's shirt. "You better spent the rest of your life treating that man with the respect he deserves and treasures this second chance he has given you."

He looks at Steve with his black inky cold eyes. "Because if it has been me I would have left you to rot in the mess you made after I've dragged your name through the mud to make sure no one would ever trust you again." He said coldly. "The whole studio will be keeping an eye on you and your team, one wrong move and you'll find out just how dangerous we can be, understand?" He growled out the last word.

Steve swallowed nervously before nodding his head, he had looked up to his cousin when he was growing up because he is basically the one who raised him due to their age difficulties and the fact their parents where busy trying to make enough money to make ends meet and even when they had their fall out before Shawn moved away he has never seen him so angry and it scares him. Don't get him wrong, he is afraid of his cousin but he also knew he has fucked up big time with Tony and it is a miracle that he was forgiven in the first place so even without Shawn threatening him he does not have any plans to make Tony regret giving them a second chance.

"Good." Shawn let go of Steve's shirt. "And one more thing." He said before pulling him into a hug. "Don't you fucking dare pull that shit again because I am not going to save your scrawny little ass."

Steve smiles slightly as he returns the hug. "I'm not scrawny or little anymore." He pointed out.

"Shut up and just feel lucky I didn't bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking in front of your team like I wanted to." Shawn rolls his eyes as he let go of Steve.

"It is good to have you back, Shawn." Steve smiled softly. "I am sorry I couldn't come back before to see you."

Shawn wave off his apology. "Don't worry about it. I know why you couldn't come. I have to go now so enjoy your tour." He turns to Vision and gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll try to visit you tomorrow~"

"And I'll try to visit you once I'm done here." Vision smiled softly and gently kiss his cheek. "I have something for you as well."

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Shawn smiled happily as he melts away to travel back to the studio.

"Vision?" Wanda called out with a look of heartbreak on her face, she had hoped they would pick up where they left off when they came back but it seems that he has found someone else.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Vision lead them out of the living room, the smile never leaving his face.

They did not notice that Sammy, Wally and Peter was even in the room because Shawn got all their attention and they immediately left because Sammy doesn't want Peter near them and Wally just wants to go home.

* * *

Vision ended the tour on their floor only for the light to turn off when they all stepped out of the lift and it closed behind them. Vision stand there calmly as a spotlight is shined on them and another is shined on Alice Angel who is sitting on a shelf that wasn't there before.

"I'm just a lonely angel, sittin here on a shelf." Alice sang with her eyes closed as she presses a hand against her chest. "At times it seemed, if I just dreamed, I'd not be by myself. I never gave up hopin, that you would come along. How bleak it seemed, till you found me, so now I sing this song." She smiled as she opened her eyes and jumped off the shelf that disappeared when she is no longer sitting on it. "Well hello! My name is Alice Angel! It is so nice to meet all of you!"

"Which Alice are you?" Natasha asked as she narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Alice blinks in surprise, not expecting that question.

"On the website, there is two voice actress who can change into Alice Angel, which one are you?" Natasha explained.

Alice looks down and lets her hair hide her eyes. "Three...there was...were three of us..." She whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Steve asked curiously, even with his super hearing he is still unable to hear what she said.

She shakes her head and forces a smile. "Nothing." Now isn't the time to think about Susie. "I am Rebecca." She said as she melts into her human form. "I'm here to welcome all of you back on behalf of the studio." She gently pulls out each side of her dress and bends her knees while bowing her head. "Welcome back and I hope we will all get along." She smiled brightly. "Please make sure you don't approach anyone from the studio with intension to hurt us, we are still healing and we do not take too kindly to have one of our own being attacked."

"That is understandable." Bucky smiled, he remembered enjoying a few episodes of Bendy and he can't wait to rewatch the old ones and enjoy the newer ones they have made. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Oh yes! If you see a puddle of black liquid don't touch it, don't smell it, actually don't even go near it. It is our ink and should not be in anyone's body."

"If it is so dangerous then you shouldn't be leaving it lying around." Steve said, worried about the safety of his team.

Rebecca shrugs her shoulders. "It isn't dangerous if you don't drink it or let it into your body, but if you do get it in your body you're not going to die. Best case scenario, nothing happens and your body is able to clear the ink. Worst case scenario, you turn into a shapeless slug until one of us bring you back to the studio and get you ready for your new life as an ink creature."

"There is no way to turn back?" Sam asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"If there is a way don't you think we would have turned ourselves back?" Rebecca smiled sadly. "This isn't the kind of life we would ever wish on anyone." She clutches both of her hands. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Your names are on the doors, take your time to settle down and ask Friday if you have any questions." She said before melting away, leaving them to settle in.

Vision has already left the minute their attention is on Rebecca, it would give him more time to spend with Shawn and he can't wait to see his face when he shows him his gift.


	8. Chapter 8

The cheerful tune of Bendy's cartoon music can be heard coming from the kitchen earlier in the morning which made Bucky curious and peek in to see Bendy humming the song while mixing something in a bowl.

"Oh, hello!" Bendy smiled when he saw Bucky. "I'm Henry, it's nice to meet you!" He grinned widely.

"Hello Henry, I'm Bucky. Do you need any help?" He asks as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure! Can you start cooking the bacon while I cook the pancakes?" Henry asked as he points at the bowls of batter on the countertop.

"That is a lot of pancakes to make." Bucky said as he starts cooking the bacon.

"Regina asked me to make them, said that she'll be coming over with a couple of friends that eats a lot." He said as he pours finely chopped chocolates into the bowl and starts mixing them again. "So I thought why not make breakfast for the rest of the team as well? And depending on who decides to come over in the morning or had stayed overnight they can eat some as well."

"Oh..." They cook in silence for a while before Bucky asked. "Not to sound rude...but...why are you here? Only people who have signed the Accords is allowed here."

"Everyone in the studio has signed the Accords, but only Regina is cleared for missions." He explained. "We all agreed to sign it as a sign of good faith."

"I see..." They fall into silence again that is broken by Henry this time.

"Bucky...I want you to know that I forgive you." Henry said softly.

"Forgive me? For what?" Bucky gives him a confused look.

"My name is Henry Stark. Howard was my older brother." He said as he starts cooking the pancakes. "I know you are not to blame for what happened so I forgive you."

Bucky had to force himself to ignore the growing panic that is growing in his chest, there is another Stark and he is worried he'll end up hurting him as well, it seems that he is very good at hurting them.

"I also forgive you for what happened in Siberia and I hope you'll understand why I can't forgive Rogers, not yet anyway." Henry continued talking. "No one in the studio blames you for what happened but none of them is happy with Rogers, not even Shawn so please warn him to stay on their good side."

Bucky stares at the toon, ignoring the bacon, and said in a soft voice. "I am sorry."

Henry nods his head. "I know you are." He turns to give Bucky a soft smile as he melts back into his human form. "Which is why I forgave you." He flips the pancake. "By the way, the bacon is going to burn."

Bucky yaps in surprise and quickly remove the bacon before they can burn. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, no one wants burnt bacon."

"No...I mean...thank you, for understanding and forgiving me." Bucky said softly. "It means a lot to me, everyone is telling me that it isn't my fault and that I didn't have control of my actions but..."

"It is still you doing the deed, no matter how muddy your mind is no one is controlling your body and forcing you to do it." Henry finished for him.

"How did you..." Bucky turned to look at him in surprise.

"Believe me, a lot of people in the studio feels the same way." Henry said softly. "It will take time to heal and forgive yourself even if your victims forgive you." He smiled sadly. "Everyone in the studio feels guilty about one thing or another, you can talk to any of them if you need someone to listen and understand."

"Thank you, Henry. For everything." Bucky smiled softly.

"You're welcome!" Henry grinned Bendy's famous grin as he places a plate of pancakes at the side before cooking more. "Soooooooo...have you ever watched any of our cartoons?" He changed the subject to something lighter.

"Yes, I've watched a few and I am actually planning on watching any I can find." Bucky is glad for the change in subject.

"If you have the time you can come down to the studio and watch it there. Norman would be more than happy to play them all for you."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother..."

"You won't be a bother at all, we are more than happy to have you around. But we can also-" Henry was cut off by a loud crash in the living room. "What..." He flips the pancake onto a plate before running towards the living room with Bucky to see a massive...thing standing in the living room.

"...Is that one of you?" Bucky asked as the creature turn to face them.

"No...no it is not..." Henry said softly and would have called for help if a head did not pop up next to the creature's. He sighs softly as he covers his face. "Regina, is this the friend you were talking about?"

"Yep! Look at him! Isn't he cool?" The imperfect Bendy named Regina grinned widely as her tail wave lazily behind her.

"We are Venom." Venom grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth.

"...You would like him..." Henry muttered softly to himself as Rhodey walk in and had to hold himself back from screaming by covering his mouth.

"Regina...you were only supposed to do a simple mission. Patrol the city and report any crime to the police and if they can't handle it you are supposed to call us. How did that turn into you coming back with an alien?" Rhodey asked as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"...Venom is cool." Regina said instead of answering Rhodey and had to stop herself from giggling when Rhodey looks like he is about to start crying.

Henry gently pats Rhodey's back. "There there..." He said, not really knowing how to comfort the man.

"Hungry." Venom growled as he leans forward and sniffs Bucky only to suddenly jerk back. "Why not!? We're hungry!" He growled at what seems to be no one. "Fine! But we demand chocolate!"

"I've asked Henry to make chocolate pancakes." Regina nuzzle Venom while purring softly. "To the kitchen!" She said happily as she points the way.

"...Is...is this normal?" Bucky asked as he watches them leave.

"No, but our lives aren't exactly normal. I'll go back to the kitchen to make sure they don't make a mess...you...take care of Rhodey." Henry said before hurrying into the kitchen.

Bucky turns to face the man that is on the verge of a breakdown and gently pat his back like he has seen Henry done. "There there?"

/Regina is a little shit isn't she? X3 Anyway let me know what you wanna see in future chapters!


End file.
